Burggraf
brouillon Les Burggraf Dans l’histoire locale de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) aux XVe et XVIe siècles, nous rencontrons beaucoup de données sur la famille Burggraf, qui laissent apparaître un dépérissement progressif de l’histoire de cette famille. Ce sont les heurs malheurs des Burggraf que nous retrouvons dans toutes les maisons alliées et chez les autres luthériens de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) et Haguenau''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Les Burggraf descendent par les femmes de la vieille maison noble Hornbach. Le membre le plus illustre de cette famille est le théologien luthérien Johannes ou Johann Schwebel (1490 - 1540). Comme le montre sa généalogie descendante cette famille semble avoir joué dans la vie publique de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) un rôle bien au-dessus de la moyenne, mais disparaît rapidement à nouveau de l’histoire de la ville''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer. et de celle d'Haguenau. Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) est le fondateur de la lignée haguenovienne de cette famille. Il est bourgeois de cette ville en 1562. Caspar II est le beau-frère du théologien luthérien, Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540). Tous les membres de sa famille sont luthériens et marient avec leurs coreligionnaires. Les heurs malheurs des Burggraf à Haguenau sont liés à leurs religion, et leurs origines en terre d'Empire, à une époque où la France annexe l'Alsace et tente d'éradiquer le protestantisme. Article détaillé sur les Hornbach * * * * * * * * * * ORFÈVRES A ZWEIBRÜCKEN (depuis le XVe siècle) . Dans l’histoire locale de Zweibrücken (Deux-Ponts) au XVe siècle nous rencontrons déjà des données sur la famille Burggraf. Ils exercent le métier d’orfèvre sur plusieurs générations, et portent fréquemment le prénom Caspar. Ce qui d’emblée permet d’orienter les recherches sur cette piste. Cette famille est étudiée depuis longtemps Kurt Baumann, "Zur Geschichte der Zweibrücker Familie Burggraf", Westpfälzische Geschichtsblätter, Nr. 11, 1927, p. 41.. Plusieurs Burggraf-Goldschmidt sont membres de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Wörschweiler. Comme beaucoup de familles qui deviennent réformées les Burggraf-Goldschmidt sont des notables très catholiques. A chaque génération un Burggraf-Goldschmidt est ecclésiastique. * * * * * Première génération . Hans Burggraf (ca 1410 - ap. 1440) - Goldschmieds Sohn von Püttlingen - est certainement fils d'un autre Hans des Goldschmieds (ca 1380 - av. 1435), de Püttlingen (Puttelange, à côté de Sarrebruck). * * * * * Deuxième génération (début du XVe siècle) . Hans II Burggraf (ca 1410 - ap. 1440) est dit Goldschmied, d’après sa profession. En 1431 est mentionné un Hans des Goldschmieds Sohn von Püttlingen comme fonctionnaire à la cour de Sarrebruck. Le même possède en 1435 une maison à Sarrebruck, ayant appartenu précédemment au Hofmeister Hensel, et faisant partie du fief des frères et Dietrich Kolb von Geispitzheim. Conrad von Geispitzheim, bailli de Homburg, est membre de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Wörschweiler, comme Johannes et Caspar Burggraf. Il s'agit là certainement de la tige de cette famille''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Il est orfèvre et a deux fils : ¤ Johannes Burggraf (ca 1430 - 1486) est dit Goldschmidt car il est d'une famille d'orfèvre. Ce notaire impérial (1456 - 1482) et prêtre de la paroisse de Buntenbach et membre de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Wörschweiler. Il écrit le 30 mai 1481 un certificat pour Friedrich Gentersberger, Chevalier, dans la maison de son frère Albrecht Burggraf, orfèvre à Zweibrücken. Il est décédé le 9 septembre 1486 à l'abbaye de Wörschweiler. ¤ Albrecht Burggraf (ca 1440 - ap. 1481). * * * * * Troisième génération (XVe siècle) . Albrecht Burggraf (ca 1440 - ap. 1481) est dit Goldschmidt car il est orfèvre, comme son père, frère d'un notaire impérial (1456 - 1482) et prêtre. Il a deux fils : ¤ Albrecht II Burggraf, dit Goldschmied, (ca 1470 - 1545) ou Aurifabri est prêtre titulaire d’Engwiller, en résidence à Ingwiller. Il est cité dans divers arbitrages rendus au profit des Comtes de Zweibrücken-Bitche. Il est probable mais non certain qu’Albrecht Aurifabri, cité comme archiprêtre du Chapitre du Haut-Haguenau de 1533 à 1545J-G. Lehmann, Urkundliche Geschichte der Grafschaft Hanau-Lichtenberg, Mannheim 1864, tome 2, et L-A. Kiefer, Pfarrbuch der Grafschaft Hanau-Lichtenberg, 1890., soit un oncle de Caspar II cité en 1562 comme bourgeois de Haguenau, dans la mesure où le grand-père du premier Burggraf de Haguenau est également prénommé Albrecht, appelé Goldschmidt et neveu d'un prêtre. ¤ Caspar Burggraf (1474 - av. 1530), qui suit. * * * * * Quatrième génération . Caspar Burggraf (1474 - av. 1530) . Caspar Burggraf (1474 - av. 1530), est souvent appelé dans les documents officiels Caspar Goldschmied, en référence à son métier d’orfèvre. Il est membre du Conseil de la ville ducale. C'est un homme riche qui possède une maison avec jardin au Vieux marché (Am alten Markt), ainsi qu’une série de biens fonciers dans les environs de la ville de Zweibrücken. Caspar Burggraf apparaît avant 1507 dans le registre de la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de WörschweilerAlfons Gebhart, Das Bruderschaftsbuch des Zisterzienserklosters Wörschweiler, Schriften des Diözesanarchivs Speyer, Bd 16, 1992., typique des confréries pieuses de la fin du Moyen-Age, sources de revenus pour les monastères de l’époque, ici l’abbaye de Wörschweiler à l’Ouest de Zweibrücken. Notre confrérie regroupe entre 1460 et 1507 environ 500 membres issus des environs de Zweibrücken. Un autre indice de son aisance réside aussi dans le fait que, lorsqu’il entre avec tous les membres de sa famille dans la Confrérie du Saint-Sacrement de Werschweiler (avant 1507), il fait une donation d'un florin et seize albus, ce qui représente une somme considérable eu égard aux apports d’autres membres de la Confrérie. Gaspar Burggraf est déjà marié avant 1507 avec sa seconde épouse Gertrud. Caspar Burggraf (1474 - avant 1530) se marie trois fois. Le registre de la Confrérie de Werschweiler nous livre le prénom de ses épouses : Margred, Barbel et Gertrud. - x avant 1500 Margred ???. - x avant 1500 Barbel Meisenheimer (1480 - avant 1500), fille de Johannes Meisenheimer (1460 - 1529 Bitsch), Secrétaire de chancellerie en 1493. Sa mère est Eva von Kirkel (1460 - 1534 Bitsch). Les Seigneurs de Kirkel, longtemps propriétaire du château de Waldeck, donne ses armoiries au village d’Eguelshardt. Ils ont un fief castral à Kirkel entre autres. - x ca 1500 Gertrud, dite Scriptoris, (1485 - après 1548) est la fille du [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landschreiber Landschreiber] Johann von Hornbach (1440 - av. 1509), d'où son nom, Scriptoris''Regesten zur Orts- und Familiengeschichte des Westrichs II'' n° 438 et 445, de Pöhlmann. Hornbach est greffier dès 1486. Les Hornbach, de petite noblesse palatine, dérogent et deviennent des bourgeois, à cette époque''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Il est difficile de savoir si Gertrud Scriptoris est fille de la 1re épouse du greffier von Hornbach, Elisabeth, ou de sa 2e épouse, Catharina. Du fait de Catharina Burggraf, leur fille, mariée à Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540) et des dates, on peut penser qu'il s'agit de sa première épouse Catharina von Hane, fille d'un Werner, maître de cuisine du Duc de Zweibrücken. Le Duc de Zweibrücken donne le 14 décembre 1487 à son koche und lieber getruwer Wernher von Hane (1420 - ap. 1487) et à ses héritiers une maison sur le pont du château, auf der Schlossbrücke, anciennement en fief à Heinrich Blick von Lichtenberg et au chevalier Heinrich von Sötern, et qui est en ruines. Sur quoi Wernher von Hane la restaure à ses frais en commun avec Johann von Hornbach, greffier à Zweibrücken, son gendreMolitor, Urkundenbuch Zweibrücken, 1888, n°58, p 92 sq.. Caspar Burggraf (1474 - avant 1530) est mort avant 1530. Sa 3e épouse, Gertrud von Hornbach (1485 - 1548), lui survit et se remarie avec un orfèvre originaire de Kreuznach, Simon Dietz, peut-être un collaborateur ou ami de son défunt mari. De son 1er mariage elle a cinq enfants, deux filles et trois fils. Ceux-ci intentent plus tard un procès à leur beau-père pour dilapidation et rétention de leurs parts d’héritage, procès qui est arbitré en leur faveur le 6 juin 1534Kurt Baumann, Zur Geschichte der Zweibrückischen Familie Burggraf WPGB, 11, 1927.. Il est attesté que Gertrud est encore en vie en mai 1546 (ou 48 ?) à Zweibrücken, et qu'elle a à cette date un frère, Johann Chanoine à Hornbach, dit Schwarzhans, ainsi qu'une soeur Margred, épouse KeßlerAndreas Löhnert, Berlin.. Le patronyme Burggraf ne s’impose par rapport à celui de Goldschmied qu’à partir de la génération de Henrich Burggraf, le Schultheiß, frère de Caspar II. Caspar Burggraf et Gertrud von Hornbach ont cinq enfants, deux filles et trois fils, vivant en 1534 : ¤ Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est la femme de Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540), qui suit. ¤ Ottilia Burggraf (ca 1505 - 1564), épouse de Bastian Armbruster, puis de Johannes Heilmann, Bourgeois de Zweibrücken, décédé de la peste. ¤ Heinrich Burggraf (1505 - 1564), orfèvre, Schultheiss (prévôt) de Zweibrücken, décédé le 28 mai 1564 de la peste. ¤ Christian Burggraf, bourgeois de Alzey †/1563 ¤ Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574), qui suit. * * * * * Catharina Burggraf épouse Schwebel . Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est la femme de Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540), théologien et réformateur allemand du début du XVIe siècle, surnommé le réformateur de Deux-Ponts''Bernard Vogler, ''Vie religieuse en pays rhénan dans la seconde moitié du XVIe siècle (1556-1619): dans la seconde moitié du XVIe siècle (1556-1619), publié par Service de reproduction des thèses, Université de Lille, 1974, p.389.. Sur l'épitaphe élevé par Johann Ludwig Schwebel à son épouse, en 1597, à Saint Alexandre de Zweibrücken, on trouve le blason familial von Hornbach, ce qui prouve que Catharina est la fille de la seconde épouse de Caspar Burggraf''Buttmann in Westpfälzische Geschichtsblätter'', nov. 1903).. Comme Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est la fille du Landschreiber Johannes von Hornbach. Il existe un fief à Ehesteuer, comprenant un pré au pont d'Erntsweiler, village où précisément se situent les fiefs de Hanns von Hasel, décédé en 1474, cousin de Johann von Hornbachvoir Jung, Schwebel, 1910, p.56.. En 1590 le Chancelier Heinrich SchwebelL, fils de Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540) et Catharina Burggraf sont en possession du fief des HornbachLes Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…, Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Catharina Burggraf (1503 - 1540) est décédée comme son mari, Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540), de la peste en 1540. Schwebel, veuf, se marie en 1530 avec Catharina Burggraf. Le milieu familial auquel Schwebel se lie par ce mariage est très proche du pouvoir ducal''History of the Reformation in Germany'', Par Leopold von Ranke, Sarah Austin, Publié par Longman, Brown, Green, and Longmans, 1845, v. 2, p.120.. En 1533, Schwebel obtient le poste de pasteur à Saint Alexandre et son prédécesseur à ce poste Johannes Meisenheimer devient Doyen Honoraire à Saint Fabian, chapitre dès lors protestant. Schwebel succède donc à celui qui est l'oncle par alliance de sa deuxième épouse, le fils du secrétaire Johannes Scriptoris-Meisenheimer, décédé en 1529, qui a participé avec le Duc Alexandre et le père de Frantz von Sickingen au voyage en Terre Sainte en 1495, et qui a siégé au Conseil de Régence du Duché après la mort du Duc Alexandre en 1514. Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540) épouse donc en 1530 une nièce du prêtre qui l'a précédé à Saint Alexandre, et ce mariage doit faciliter les choses pour sa prise de pouvoir dans l’Eglise du Duché. Sa deuxième épouse est la cousine germaine de Jacob Schorr von Hasel, un des soutiens essentiels de Schwebel à Zweibrücken, auteur de publications défendant ses idées réformatrices et Chancelier du duché de Palatinat-Deux-Ponts à partir de 1529, puis Conseiller du DucLehmann,J-G, Vollständige Geschichte des Herzogtums Zweibrücken, 1867. Lors du mariage de Johannes Schwebel avec Catharina Burggraf, le duc Ludwig v. Zweibrücken leur offre une dotation spéciale Ehesteuer, comprenant un pré au pont d'Ernstweiler, village où précisément se situent les fiefs de Hanns von Hasel décédé avant 1478, frère ou beau-frère de Johann von Hornbach, le grand-père de Jacob Schorr von Hasel et de Catharina Schwebel, née BurggrafVoir Jung, Schwebel, 1910, p 56. D'après un site sur l'histoire de Hassel (Sarre), dès 1265 les Edelknechte (écuyers) Schorr von Hasel ont des biens à Hassel en fief et font office de ministériels au proche château de Kirkel. D'après Neues allgemeines Deutsches Adelslexikon, les von Hasel se sont appelés aussi parfois von Hornbach. Ils sont déjà cités lors de tournois en 1270Leur généalogie complète a été rédigée dans Zedler, Universal-Lexicon. Leipzig et Halle, 1744.. De cette deuxième union, sont nés : ¤¤ Heinrich Schwebel (28/8/1531 - 2/1/1610), qui devient plus tard Chancelier du duché de Palatinat-Deux-Ponts et édite une version en 4 volumes des œuvres de son père (1 volume d’œuvres latines, 2 volumes d’œuvres en allemand, 1 volume de correspondance). En 1597, en Alsace, Beuther publie les écrits du Réformateur de Deux-Ponts, Johann Schwebel Strasbourg au cœur religieux du XVIe siècle: hommage à Lucien Febvre : actes du Colloque international de Strasbourg, 25--29 mai 1975, Par Lucien Paul Victor Febvre, Georges Livet, Francis Rapp, Lucien Febvre, Librairie Istra, 1977, v.12, p.376.. ¤¤¤ Son fils est lui-aussi conseiller du prince ce qui est rare''Le clergé protestant rhénan au siècle de la Réforme'', 1555-1619, Par Bernard Vogler, Publié par Ophrys, 1976, p.212.. ¤ Ruprecht Schwebel (7/2/1533 - 18/3/1590), greffier à Minfeld. Schwebel décède en 1540 de la peste et est enterré en l’église Saint-Alexandre de Deux-Ponts, en compagnie de son épouse décédée deux jours après lui. 22 ans plus tard ses fils font ériger dans l’église Saint Alexandre de Zweibrücken, où il est enterré, un monument funéraire avec une inscription latine. Celle-ci dit : : Dédié à Dieu le Miséricordieux, le Tout-Puissant. A l’Honorable Homme Johann Schweblin de Pforzheim, Théologien et Pasteur à Zweibrücken, et à la Pieuse Dame Catharina Burggraf, qui ont été appelés les 19 et 21 mai de l’an 1540 hors de cette vie éphémère, vers l’éternel cercle des anges. Leurs fils Heinrich et Rupert ont érigé ceci en l’an 1562 en signe d’amour à la mémoire toujours vénérable de leurs parents, qui veulent attendre ici le jour de la Résurrection. * * * * * * * * * * LES BURGGRAF A HAGUENAU (XVIe siècle) . Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) est le fondateur de la lignée haguenovienne de cette famille. Il est bourgeois de cette ville en 1562. Caspar II est le beau-frère du théologien luthérien, Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540). Tous les membres de sa famille sont luthériens et marient avec leurs coreligionnaires. Les heurs malheurs des Burggraf à Haguenau sont liés à leurs religion, et leurs origines en terre d'Empire, à une époque où la France annexe l'Alsace et tente d'éradiquer le protestantisme. * * * * * Cinquième génération . Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574), fils cadet de son père homonyme, et de Gertrud, exerce le métier d’orfèvre, est bourgeois avant 1562 à Haguenau. Les archives de la ville de Zweibrücken conservent le Stadtgerichtsbuch, recueil des protocoles d’actes enregistrés par le tribunal des échevins depuis 1554. qui dit à la page 90 du premier volume écrite en 1562Bernd Gölzer, Stadtgerichtsbuch Zweibrücken 1554 - 1575 - Regesten Folge 1 der Quellen zur Zweibrücker Landesgeschichte. : : Vendredi 21 août 1562 Caspar II Burggraf, bourgeois de Hagenau, a venduvend sa part se montant à 1/5e de la maison et jardin sise ''Im alten marckt Zu Zweybrucken d'un côté donnant sur Bringena et Heinrich Balwein, comme le vendeur l'a reçu de feu son père Caspar Goldtschmet et de Gertrautt sa mère, et le vendeur en cède la moitié à Henrich Schweblin et Ruprecht Schweblin les deux frères, et l'autre moitié à son frère Henrich Burgraff.'' Dans cet acte il est question de la vente de son 5e de la maison parentale sise sur le vieux marché de Zweibrücken à son frère le Schultheiß Heinrich Burggraf, et aux enfants de sa soeur aînée, Catharina Burggraf, épouse du pasteur et réformateur Johannes Schwebel (1490 - 1540)Fritz Jung, Johannes Schwebel, der Reformator von Zweibrücken, Kaiserslautern 1910., très lié aux réformateurs strasbourgeois. C’est donc par Caspar II que cette famille bipontine s’implante à Haguenau, et y fait perdurer le métier d’orfèvre et le prénom Caspar. Les liens avec Haguenau sont bien plus étoffés encore, notamment par les alliances entre les Schwebel et les Gottesheim''Les Burggraf de Haguenau et Zweibrücken : dans l’ombre des grands…'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) se marie vers 1555 avec Genove Zecherr (ca 1530 - av. 1591). Elle est la fille d'un administrateur des biens ecclésiastiques à Aurach (Moyenne-Franconie), mentionné le 6 juin 1534. Il devient le 21 août 1562 bourgeois de Haguenau SGB, Stadtgerichtsbücher von Zweibrücken 90, selon Rainer Fischer. Genove Zecherr (ca 1530 - av. 1591) se remarie à Zweibrücken le 11 mai 1579 avec Marx Rodenstein de Keßheim, lequel se remarie le 17 avril 1592 avec Catharina Kling''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. Caspar II Burggraf (1515 - av. 1574) et Genove Zecherr (ca 1530 - av. 1591) sont les parents de : ¤ Ottilia Burggraf (ca 1555 - 1???) se marie à Zweibrücken, le 22 novembre 1574, à Marx Grueber, qui est en 1574 Kanzleiverwalter, en 1576 Küchenschreiber, en 1583 Secretarius à Zweibrücken. Caspar Burggraf est déjà décédé 22 novembre 1574, lors du mariage à Zweibrücken de sa fille Ottilia Burggraf avec le greffier Marx Grueber''Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales'', Dr Daniel Zimmer.. ¤ Johann Bartholome Burggraf (ca 1555 - ap. 1598, qui est le 4 juin 1588 Amts-schreiber de Neustadt, en 1598 Chur-pfälzischer LandschreiberLes Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familiales, Dr Daniel Zimmer.. ¤ * * * * * Sixème génération . Jean Caspar Burggraf (ca 1590 - ap. 1661), mercier, aubergiste, vitrier, épouse une soeur aînée d’Anne Marguerite Wölsner, 2e épouse de Frédéric Jacques Wilwisheim, déjà marié en 1re noces, le 10 juillet 1638, à Neuwiller-les-Saverne avec Eve Catherine Steinheil. Les Wilwisheim sont une vieille famille patricienne de Haguenau. Jean Welsner, tailleur, est témoin en 1600 du testament d’Eve Wilwisheim, +1605, épouse de Michel Fischbach, lequel trouve refuge à Bergzabern, dans le Duché de Zweibrücken, pour éviter d’avoir à débloquer les legs consentis de son vivant par son épouseAMH FF86. 1540. Colloque de Haguenau, qui n'aboutit pas. 1551. Lettre de Charles-Quint, qui invite le magistrat à envoyer un député au concile de Trente. 1556. Abandon illégal au magistrat du couvent et de l'église des cordeliers par le gardien infidèle, pour incorporer ces biens à l'œuvre de Saint-George. 1565. Edit du magistrat concernant l'exercice du culte luthérien. 1566. Il s'adresse au duc de Wurtemberg, pour avoir un pasteur. On envoie Jacques-Andreae, dit Schmidlin, qui prêche dans la chaire des franciscains. 1569. Contestation de l'abbé de Munster au val de SaintGrégoire, avec la partie luthérienne du conseil de Haguenau, au sujet de l'église. (De l'église des franciscains sans doute, dont le magistrat s'était emparé, pour la remettre aux luthériens. Nous ne savons à quel titre l'abbé de Munster s'adressait au conseil.) 1572. Décision du sénat par rapport à Catherine Jàger, religieuse du couvent des pénitentes, qui réclame une pension. Elle se marie, et on l'accuse d'avoir emporté divers objets de valeur de la communauté. 1574. Le sénat provoque une assemblée, pour aider au développement des nouvelles doctrines. L'empereur nomme par suite une commission, qui a pour objet de s'y opposer. L'évèque de Strasbourg invite le conseil à comparaître devant son tribunal, pour rendre compte de ses gestes. Procès-verbal de la commission impériale, qui atteste l'obstination du conseil à garder les ministres protestants. Le conseil est soutenu dans son opposition par le duc de Wurtemberg et la ville de Strasbourg. 1575. Lettre de l'archiduc Ferdinand au conseil, pour l'inviter à renvoyer le curé de Saint-George, qui avait embrassé l'erreur et s'était marié. 1577. Recommandation du duc de Wurtemberg en faveur de son chapelain Luc Osiander, qui venait prêter son concours à l'achèvement de l'œuvre protestante. 1577, 1578, 1579. Missives du même duc, accompagnées du texte de la confession d'Augsbourg, pour la faire adopter et signer. On ne sait, si le conseil donna suite à la démarche. 1580, 1581. Lettres de l'archiduc Ferdinand, dans lesquelles il articule des reproches au conseil, pour avoir favorisé l'enlèvement d'une religieuse de Kônigsbrûck, sous prétexte que la supérieure exerçait sur elle des violences. 1581. Plainte adressée au conseil par Laurent Weber, pour s'être vu refuser la cène par les pasteurs, probablement puisqu'il était d'une autre secte. 1585. Enquête de l'untervogt Nicolas de Bollwiller sur l'affaire du curé Brandt de Saint-George, qui prêchait contre la réforme. C'était son seul tort. Le conseil s'adresse au provincial des augustins, pour faire interdire à Brandt la chaire des augustins de Haguenau. Le landvogt prend sa défense. Le docteur Hornius de Strasbourg se mêle de l'affaire, écrit au sénat et injurie Brandt; ce gui était plus facile que de le réfuter. 1585. Lettre de Rodolphe II au sénat, où il le menace de toute sa disgrâce pour les moyens violents mis en usage contre les catholiques. Il résulte de tous ces documents, que de 1570 à 1590, la réforme fit le plus de progrès à Haguenau. A partir de là, il perd du terrain, et en 1628 il avait totalement cessé. 1586. Lettre du doyen luthérien de Tubingue (serait-ce encore Schmidlin) au sénat, au sujet d'une lettre des jésuites sur la confession d'Augsbourg. Injures et menaces contre la compagnie, qui du reste n'avait point encore de résidence à Haguenau, mais dont quelques pères avaient pu faire en secret des apparitions dans la ville. 1596. George-Philippe Marschalk et Caspar Kuntz arquebusiers, sont accusés d'avoir voulu faire du désordre à l'église des franciscains, qui servait aux luthériens. La réaction se prononçait. 1603. Demande du ministre au sénat, pour obtenir la nomination d'un troisième aide. La demande est rejetée, le conseil était redevenu catholique et le protestantisme déclinait. 1603. Les religionnaires organisent pour le vendredi-saint une émeute, dirigée contre les catholiques. Elle avorte, le stettmeister Hecker, luthérien, fait de louables efforts, pour calmer ses coreligionnaires. 1607. Les luthériens demandent une école latine séparée, l'ancienne école ayant été confiée aux pères jésuites. 1608. Mémoire adressé d'Augsbourg aux luthériens de Haguenau, pour leur donner des règles de direction; il attaque la religion catholique, et engage les protestants à attendre d'heureux changements à la mort de l'empereur. 1612. Le conseil fait défense aux corporations de métiers d'agiter dans leurs poêles des matières de religion. — Lettre de l'université de Wittemberg-, qui demande au sénat de Haguenau des secours pour les étudiants pauvres. 1618. Les villes impériales réunies à Heilbronn, adressent des lettres au sénat, pour lui faire des représentations au sujet des mesures prises contre le luthéranisme. — Lettres du duc de Wurtemberg, du margraf de Bade, et de la ville de Strasbourg pour le même motif. Une députation est envoyée à Haguenau dans ce but. 1622. Occupation de Mansfeld. Le comte Lôwenstein, au nom de son chef, lance un règlement en quinze articles, très contraire aux habitants catholiques, et favorable aux luthériens. Quelques échevins protestants avaient facilité à Mansfeld son entrée en ville. 1624. La commission impériale fait une enquête sévère sur la conduite du magistrat à l'occasion de l'occupation de Mansfeld. Les protestants qui avaient salué avec toute satisfaction l'arrivée du chef suédois, sont punis, on les dégrade de leur dignité, on les met aux arrêts et on leur impose une amende qui équivaut à un séquestre. L'église des franciscains est enlevée aux dissidents. — Le sénat fait interdire aux Fleckenstein de célébrer le culte luthérien à leur hôtel. 1627. Décret du sénat qui fixe aux protestants le dimanche Invocabit, comme terme de rigueur pour embrasser la religion antique, ou de quitter la ville. Quelques familles seulement prennent ce dernier parti. 1630. Bildstein, rentré en grâce depuis longtemps, est député par le conseil à la diète de Ratisbonne. Il y présente un mémoire détaillé sur la situation de la ville à la suite des exactions de Mansfeld, qui fut introduit en ville par quelques échevins et conseillers protestants. On enleva au trésor 979, 399 florins, somme énorme en ces temps, ou les caisses de la ville avaient tant de peine à suffire aux charges; les contributions extorquées aux particuliers n'y sont point comptées. Il énumère toutes les vexations, les logements militaires, les impositions de toute sorte depuis neuf ans. Copie du mémoire fut remis à l'archiduc Léopold oberlandvogt, et aux quatre électeurs catholiques de l'empire. Histoire politique et religieuse de Haguenau, Volume 2, Victor Guerber, Éditeur A. Sutter, 1876.. * * * * * * * * * * HEURS ET MALHEURS DE CES LUTHÉRIENS . La perte dans les combats révolutionnaires de 1793 des registres de la paroisse protestante de Haguenau, débutés vers 1560, et emportés à Schweighouse après 1650, de par le naufrage complet de la communauté suite à la Contre-Réforme et au traité de Westphalie, rend très difficiles les recherches sur les familles protestantes de cette ville, et ne permet pas même d’avoir une vision précise de la réalité sociologique du protestantisme local aux XVIe et XVIIe siècles. Le chercheur en est réduit à glaner dans les archives municipales les données attestant du déclin progressif de la communauté dès les années 1620. L’abbé Hanauer, dans son ouvrage trop partisan, dresse du protestantisme haguenovien un portrait minimisé, marginalisé, voire condescendant, « quelques hommes de métier », de petites gens''A. Hanauer, ''Histoire du protestantisme à Haguenau, 1905, p 319.. En dehors des seigneurs de Fleckenstein, principaux protecteurs de la communauté jusqu’à son anéantissement complet, seuls les Gottesheim, et quelques noms de familles issus du Comté de Hanau-Lichtenberg voisin semblent se détacher du lot. Il est vrai que seules sont vraiment connues les listes des dernières années d’existence de la communauté, notamment celle de 1655, énumérant les 12 derniers bourgeois encore membres de la Confession d’Augsbourg. Et il est vrai qu’il s’agit presqu’exclusivement d’artisans, de petits bourgeois, ce qui corroborerait la thèse de Hanauer. Les Strohl, meuniers de la Burgmühle dès le XVIe siècle sont représentatifs de cette réalité, bien que l’on puisse s’étonner que ces simples meuniers en viennent à prendre la tête du parti protestant, jusqu’à devenir les députés de la cause protestante auprès de la Diète de Ratisbonne, ceci alors qu’il est déjà trop tard et que la cause est perdue. Tous les Strohl quitteront Haguenau, de même que les Burggraf, contrairement à ce qu’écrit Hanauer, minimisant le nombre des exilés pour cause de religion, et le limitant quasiment aux seuls Gottesheim. Certes les Strohl sont sans doute parmi les derniers à quitter la ville, alors que des familles plus prestigieuses se sont déjà fixées ailleursVoir AMH, FF87 par exemple, qui comporte de nombreux inventaires de succession de familles protestantes au début du XVIIe siècle.. Ce sont précisément les liens familiaux des Strohl qui permettent de nous mener sur les traces de la famille Burggraf. Cette découverte ouvre une toute autre perspective sur la connaissance de ce milieu, microcosme en lien avec le protestantisme du Duché de Zweibrücken, et dont les alliances expliquent peut-être la place prise par les Strohl dans l’ultime lutte politique des protestants haguenoviens pour leur survie en tant que communauté. Au-delà, cette étude permet de montrer à travers la connaissance précise des origines de cette famille bipontine, le déclin social d’une famille issue d’un milieu patricien, et entrant peu à peu dans le milieu artisan, certes aisé, sans doute par défaut d’espace social et politique leur permettant de continuer à jouer un rôle comparable à celui de leurs ancêtres dans leur ville d’origine. * * * * * L’inventaire de succession de Philipp Strohl en 1637 . Philipp Strohl, dont on ignore la date de naissance exacte, décède en février 1637 à Haguenau, en pleins troubles de la guerre de Trente Ans. Contrairement à la tradition familiale, Philipp Strohl devient Rotgerber (corroyeur). Il est le frère de Barthel Strohl (+/1650), meunier de la Burgmühle, dont le fils Hans Strohl (1623 - 1671) se rend à la Diète de Ratisbonne en 1651 en tant que dernier représentant des luthériens de Haguenau. Le 28 novembre 1656 à Francfort, le même se rend en compagnie de Georg Strohl, fils aîné de Philipp, à une conférence avec les Stettmeister de Haguenau, tentative désespérée pour tenter de sauver la communauté condamnée. Aux exhortations à la patience émises par les représentants de la ville, le tanneur Georg Strohl rétorque que tout ce sermon est trop long, qu’il n’était pas de force à le retenir''A. Hanauer, ''Histoire du protestantisme à Haguenau, 1905, p. 342.. Forte tête jusqu’au bout, Georg Strohl mourra en 1690 à Bischwiller chez son gendre le greffier Nicolas Orth. L’inventaire de Philipp Strohl en 1637 étonne par la fortune considérable de ce « modeste » artisan. Il habite une vaste propriété bâtie dans l’actuelle rue Betzheim, non loin à l’époque de l’hôtel particulier des Comtes de Hanau. On y apprend qu’il était l’époux de Catharina Burggraf, dont la mère est décédée fin 1636 à l’hôpital de la ville, peu avant Philipp Strohl lui-même, ainsi qu’en attestent les témoignages de Johann Caspar Burggraf, « oncle » des enfants du défunt, et donc frère de la veuve. Une étude plus détaillée de cet inventaire donnerait une illustration intéressante du mode de vie d’une famille bourgeoise aux prises avec les tourments de la guerre, mais suffisamment riche pour stocker meubles, linges de maison, et autres objets du quotidien à la fois dans l’hôtel particulier des barons de Fleckenstein, et dans une maison à Strasbourg, ceci en prévision de temps encore plus difficiles. La possession d’une douzaine de livres, dont une Bible et les « Hauspostillen » de Luther, et d’un panneau peint représentant l’entrée de Jésus à Jérusalem indique un milieu plus cultivé que ne le laisserait croire à priori le métier. Plus intrigante et déterminante dans les conclusions qu’on peut tirer de l’inventaire de 1637, est la possession d’argent en monnaie mais aussi d’argent brut pour une valeur de plus de 448 florins, d’or brut pour une valeur de plus de 115 florins, et surtout de pièces d’orfèvrerie, deux calices en vermeil avec leurs patènes, un gobelet en vermeil avec un couvercle surmonté d’un personnage figuré, un petit calice en vermeil, etc… Il semble s’agir d’un reste d’atelier d’orfèvre, et non d’une vaisselle à usage personnel. La recherche du milieu d’origine de la veuve, Catharina Burggraf, explique le pourquoi de la présence inhabituelle de telles pièces d’orfèvrerie. Catharina Burggraf est décédée avant le 10 décembre 1652, date de l’inventaire de sa succession, citée en marge de celui de 1637. Le mariage est antérieur à 1606, naissance de la fille aînée. Mais on ignore si Catharina est décédée à Haguenau, et sous quel nom elle était remariée, ce qui n’a pas permis de localiser pour l’instant cet inventaire. Qui était son frère et comment retrouver la trace de ses parents ? Johann Caspar Burggraf est cité dès 1622 comme membre de la corporation des merciers de HaguenauJ-B. Ellerbach, Der Dreissigjährige Krieg im Elsass, I p. 544.. En 1624 il fait baptiser une fille à l’église St Georges, mais avant 1630 il s’installe à Woerth, bailliage protestant, pour y devenir aubergiste et échevin, tout en restant bourgeois de Haguenau. Il figure en effet en 1655 parmi les 12 derniers luthériens de la ville. Le 18 juin 1661AMH JJ100., Johann Caspar Burggraf, vitrier, représenté par ses deux gendres, Christian Humburg, et Georg Schmidt, vend des revenus sur une maison sise à Haguenau, dont il possède la moitié, l'autre moitié appartenant à Anna Margareta Wölsner, représentée par son époux le receveur du bailliage de Brumath Friedrich Jacob Wilwisheim. Or Christian Humburg époux de Barbara, fait baptiser le 2 juillet 1635 à St Georges de Haguenau une fille Anna Barbara. Cela indique donc une naissance de son épouse Barbara Burggraf au moins en 1615. Il s'agit donc bien pour Johann Caspar Burggraf du même personnage de 1622 à 1661. Les autres porteurs du patronyme Burggraf sont résumés au tableau ci-après, pour éviter d’avoir à faire ici des développements compliqués. Leurs liens avec Johann Caspar et Catharina sont mis en évidence par un traçage en pointillés des filiations lorsque celles-ci restent sujettes à caution. Les Strohl sont donc cousins des Gottesheim par alliance à travers les Burggraf, ce qui éclaire mieux leur position éminente dans la défense du protestantisme de cette ville lors de son déclin. Le seul porteur du patronyme présent à la génération antérieure, repérable dans les archives de la ville de Haguenau, est Georg Burggraf, lequel vend le 12 février 1593, avec son épouse Margareta, un pré situé dans le finage de Haguenau à Hans Stripel, farinier à HaguenauAMH GG193.. Or ce Georg Burggraf est orfèvre… Avant de conclure hâtivement qu’il s’agit manifestement du père de Johann Caspar et de Catharina Burggraf épouse Strohl, ce qui expliquerait la présence la présence de pièces d’orfèvrerie et de métaux précieux bruts dans l’inventaire de 1637, je me suis d’abord intéressé à trouver hors de Haguenau des porteurs du patronyme Burggraf à cette époque. Remerciements à M. Rainer Fischer de Sinzheim, en Allemagne, de ne nous avoir communiqué une partie de ses données historiques et généalogiques sur Johannes Schwebel, sa famille et les premiers luthériens de Zweibrücken. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Deux-Ponts Catégorie:Haguenau Catégorie:Histoire moderne de l'Allemagne Catégorie:Histoire religieuse de l'Allemagne Catégorie:Religion en Rhénanie-Palatinat Catégorie:Luthéranisme Catégorie:Personnalité alsacienne Catégorie:Protestantisme dans le Grand Est Catégorie:Histoire de l'Alsace